


The Villain I Appear To Be

by celestial_sundae



Category: Diamond Jack (Short Film 2017), Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All the Brooklyn Newsies are part of Spot's team, Criminal Mastermind Race, Detective Spot, Diamond Jack - Newsies AU, Implied Feelings, M/M, Spot and Race have a long way to go if they want to make this work, appreciate Niney Donegan y'all, some are mentioned-some are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_sundae/pseuds/celestial_sundae
Summary: Sean "Spot on" Conlon thought he could finally enjoy his peace, he did manage to defeat New York's most feared crime boss "The Spider" Snyder after all. Unfortunately for him, Warden Snyder's right hand and his long admirable arch-nemesis, "Racetrack" Higgins is still on the loose. When information leads him to believe "Racetrack" is planning to strike at the New York World Casino, he immediately sets chase. But what if the intentions of this "Racetrack" are a lot more noble than they appear to be?TL:DR; Spot's been chasing Race for a while now. But gosh, they weren't lying with the nickname.Based on "Diamond Jack" a short film by Rachel Kim,"The Villain I Appear To Be" by Connor Spiotto, and the Newsies fanfic "The Villain of your Viewpoint" by yoyo-101





	The Villain I Appear To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get to the Shazam AU when I'm less busy...
> 
> Anyways this work is based on Diamond Jack, a film by Rachel Kim, and the song that plays with it "The Villain I Appear to Be" by Connor Spiotto
> 
> link to that is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRpiBvwKX6c  
> Please check it out cause it's amazing, I immediately fell in love that I had to write about it
> 
> Oh and Oscar says a slur so watch out for that if you're uncomfortable.
> 
> This work was also inspired by the Villain of your viewpoint by yOyO_101
> 
> link to that here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603764?view_full_work=true  
> Please check that out as well. It certainly makes for an interesting read.

It all started like any other day at the New York World Casino.  
The wealthy patrons who weren’t keen on gambling that day would usually be found at the dining hall, socializing and catching up while waiting for their food to be served.  
The celestial blue curtains of the stage would rise and Manhattan’s most esteemed singer, Medda Larkin would fill the air with her astounding voice.  
The song she sung echoing throughout the entire casino.  
  
  
_Sometimes when I_  
_Wanna run away and hide_  
  
  
Across the sea of tables, A blonde-haired waiter in a black suit and a striped blue necktie, was telling one of his best jokes to a lonely-looking female patron.  
“I’ll call you tonight?” she asked hopefully.  
“We’ll see” the waiter replied with a cheeky smile “More champagne miss?"  
The patron nodded. As he lay the glass he was carrying on the table, he suddenly heard a familiar sound passing by.  
He turned back to see Joseph Pulitzer, the owner of the casino. Accompanying him was his daughter Katherine, one of New York's finest reporters.  
He saw the two enter a room being guarded by two big and muscular men wearing fedoras.  
His expression wavered for a second before he turned back toward the patron with an apologetic smile  
“I’m sorry. Will you excuse me for a while? I have some business to attend to.”  
  
  
_When there's no one on my side_  
_And all my pride had disappeared_  
  
  
Meanwhile, a short but muscular figure, dressed in a red overcoat along with a black tie featuring little white polka dots, stepped out of a police car.  
He gazed bitterly, for a moment, at the luxurious and flashy casino before heading in and proceeding towards the building where, at the second floor, the dining hall was located.  
There he encountered two guards who flanked the entrance.  
“Halt!” cried one of the guards, a name badge identified him as Morris Delancey “This area’s strictly for special delegates, officials, or long-time patrons."  
The figure rummaged through the pockets of his overcoat, pulling out a police badge.  
“This is Detective Sean Conlon of the NYPD. We have reason to believe that a dangerous fugitive known by the alias of “Racetrack” is present here tonight at this establishment.” announced the figure.  
The other bodyguard, also with a name tag with the words Oscar Delancey written on it, wasted no time in laughing, “Nice try mick. But you clearly ain’t a cop so go make like a fox and beat it."  
“But I-” Spot attempted to explain  
"I’m pretty sure that’s the wrong allegory bro” Morris cut in saving Sean from talking “and besides I think I saw him go out of a police car."  
“Tons of people come out of police cars!” Oscar snapped.  
“No they don’t!” Morris retorted  
“Yes they do!”  
“No they don’t!”  
“Oh boy!” Sean sighed as he stood there waving his badge at the two nitwits while they continued quarreling.  
  
  
_I take it off my mind_  
_And leave it all behind_  
  
  
”Sir but-” “FOR THE LAST TIME WIESEL TELL THEM THAT THERE’S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG HERE AND SEND THEM PACKING BEFORE THEY SCARE OFF THE CUSTOMERS!” Joseph Pulitzer roared.  
Wiesel respectfully bowed before leaving the room to inform the cops of Mr. Pulitzer’s message.  
“Now where were we Katherine?!” Joseph turned towards his daughter as he switched on the lights “Ah! Yes! I was going to show you this Diamond I got fro-”  
He was quickly cut off by Katherine, who was gesturing her father to look at the glass container, where the diamond was placed.  
“Oh my-!” Joseph said, when his gaze met the glass.   
SOMEONE HAD TAKEN THE DIAMOND!  
  
  
_Nothin' left to do but_  
_Try to take the leap and follow through_  
_And that's exactly what I'll do_  
  
  
“That’s not even a real badge. Aren’t cop badges supposed to be made of gold?”  
“See Oscar that is the kind of thinking that got us fired from the newspaper industry in the first place!”  
KKKKKKRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!  
The sound of the alarm rang throughout the casino, drowning out Miss Medda’s melody.  
“IT’S HIM!” Sean shouted as he pushed in between the Delancey brothers.  
There was no doubt in his mind. Only “Racetrack” Higgins would be stupid enough to do something like this.  
“Hey!” a passing body guard called but his warning fell on deaf ears.  
Sean was determined to catch him fast! This was his chance! He couldn’t back down now.  
Not when he was so close to finishing what he had been dedicating his entire life for.  
He scanned through the crowd, not paying any attention to what was going on around him.  
It was because of this that he almost bumped into a waiter carrying a large food tray. Good thing he was able to steer clear in the nick of time.  
That was close Sean thought, but wait a second, that man seemed familiar...  
He turned around at the exact same moment the waiter decided to look back.  
It was the exact same face from the photographs he had found from a few of the crime scenes he had investigated on the Snyder Case.  
Blonde-haired and really cute.  
“RACETRACK!” Sean shouted.  
“Oh boy” Race muttered. He was of course no stranger to Sean “Spot On” Conlon. He kicked off his roller skates, _with matching laces too!_ Race mused.  
  
  
_I know to you I don't seem very strong_  
_But I assure you before you can find me I'm gone_  
  
  
Sean watched as Race sped off through the hall.  
_Don’t tell me_   Sean thought, a sudden realization dawning on him.  
He hurriedly left the hall, heading back to the first floor, and out of the structure before Race did something very, very CRAZY!  
“Sir! MY PRIZED DIAMOND IS MISSING!” Mr. Pulitzer called out to Sean as soon as he saw him in view.  
Sean only rolled his eyes as he looked up ahead.  
His hunch was right because bursting out the window was Racetrack Higgins, clutching Mr. Pulitzer’s diamond on his right hand.  
For a second Sean feared for Race’s life. But Race managed to cling into and slide down one of the fake palm trees.  
_Should have known_ went on Sean’s mind before he blacked out for a few seconds.  
When he finally woke up again, the first thing he saw were the nervous looks of his officers surrounding him.  
Apparently Race, after sliding down, managed to land on his head before pirouetting to the ground.  
  
  
_So come on and catch me you've still got a chance..._  
  
  
”WAIT!” Sean screamed out once he suddenly regained his consciousness, his hands up in the air. Thank goodness for his high pain tolerance.  
Race however was already dashing and prancing in all directions, a visible grin etched on his face. Race made a turn and headed straight into the room of the casino building, Sean and his companions following.  
“Alright Hot Shot! Niney! Graves! You take the right! Joey! Rafaela! York! Come with me! The rest head on over to the left!” He ordered.  
"But I want to go-" Graves protested but Sean quickly cut him off "Not now Graves."  
Following that they all scattered in different directions looking for Racetrack Higgins.  
  
  
_But not for long_  
_I'll be rollin' place to place_  
_Won't stop till I win the race_  
_Although I may have crossed the line_  
  
  
Amateurs! Race thought as he glided across the room. He went past an old lady trying to win at a slot machine.  
Seeing her made him feel compelled to help out. He smashed the machine, effectively stopping it at jackpot, before he continued his way.  
"Thank you dear" the old lady smiled as she collected the dozens of tickets that began to pour out of it.  
“You’re welcome!” he quietly remarked while making his way out of the room.  
He spotted (hahaha) his rival and his team searching frantically for him.  
He glanced at the diamond he held in his hand, trying to make sure it was still secure.  
He should have kept in mind to look where he was going, because it didn’t even take five seconds until he bumped into one of the casino’s patrons.  
Then again, he was never known as very mindful.  
  
  
_No time to waste on you_  
_I don't plan on slowing_  
_Down, no I'll keep on going_  
_Even if you think I'm in the wrong_  
  
  
Because of this incident he let go of the diamond, hurling it across the room.  
In a panicked frenzy, he chased after it with his hands all over the air.  
When he climbed up a pool table, he finally managed to get his hands on it again.  
Unfortunately, he lost his composure and fell off the edge of the pool table, catching the attention of the cops.  
Niney and Hot Shot rushed on over to the noise and before Race could comprehend what was going on. he could suddenly feel himself being pulled into a corner by the strong arms of “Niney” Donegan.  
“Wait” Race put his right hand up, but quickly he realized the wall he was being cornered in had a window.  
“See ya boys” he winked and pulled the sky blue window curtains over himself, using it as a cover to leap out the window, disappearing from the place.  
“Kid’s crazy, he did not just-” Hot Shot remarked in disbelief.  
“Guys! What did I brief you on! RACETRACK Higgins! The man may be crazy but he ain’t dumb” Sean roared from behind him, he proceeded to pull out a radio from his pocket “Boys prepare the chopper!”  
  
  
_Just know that_  
_Although I may not think everything through_  
_I don't take back what I say or regret what I do_  
_I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan_  
But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause  
  
  
Race ran out the edge of the building, balancing himself so as not to fall off, he then proceeded to turn and jump on to the large neon letters of the casino sign that spelled out **"WORLD"**.  
"Woo hoo!" he shouted as he dared himself to do a spin before sliding down from **R**.  
Less than a minute after landing and all of a sudden he was being hit by a blinding light.  
He put his hands up to shield his eyes from the brightness, managing to make out a silhouette of a man.  
"ATTENTION RACETRACK HIGGINS!" the figure exclaimed "PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND SURRENDER YOURSELF AND THE DIAMOND SO THAT NO HARM MAY BEFALL ON YOU".  
_Oh drat!_ Race thought, holding up the diamond  _guess there was no way out this time._  
"Wait, you don't understand!" Race attempted to explain but his attention quickly shifted to pulling hard on the diamond, trying to make sure Spot would not take the item.  
"Give it up Race you've done enough!" Spot declared, as he began to pull with equal intensity.  
Yet Race remained steadfast "NO!"  
  
  
_I know that's what I'm here for_  
_I don't wanna wait around anymore_  
_Even if you can't see_  
_The good inside me_  
  
  
Race grumbled, he didn't have time for this! Then a light bulb went off on his head, and suddenly Race leaped into the air. Using Spot to swing towards another building.  
Luckily his plan managed to work without fail, landing him into another building, he gave a salute to Spot.  
"See ya" he waved "Why don't ya try to get to know me sometime"  before he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Spot with his jaw dropping.   
Soon enough he was entering through a garbage shoot and sliding through a clothesline to break his fall, before finally reaching the end.  
Jumping from a, thankfully closed, trash bin into a yellow pickup truck.  
  
  
_I don't have the time to tell you_  
_Why I do the things that I do_  
_Just please hold on and soon you'll see_  
_That I'm not the villain I appear to be_  
  
  
"He-hey! Albert!" Race greeted  once he landed into the pickup "Thanks for closing the trash can for me".  
"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS RIGHTEOUS!" Albert cursed "WHAT TOOK YOU SO GOSH DARN LONG?!" he began to question starting up the pickup "AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE DOING BALLET TWIRLS INTO MY PICKUP?!"  
"Hey shush" Race said, putting a finger to his lips "Wouldn't want people to notice the devious criminal mastermind, Racetrack Higgins, is right behind your pickup truck."  
Abert grumbled, as the pickup began to drive "Whatever, just stop being such an ass."  
Race chuckled "Sure thing pal, oh and you could use some soap in your mouth."  
Albert glanced at him with a death stare "Since when did you become like Jojo?" he confronted.   
But Race was no longer paying attention, instead he watched the New York City lights begin to drift away.  
Reaching the George Washing bridge, Race got out of the moving truck and waved goodbye to his friend Albert.  
Albert stopped the car for a moment "Will you ever worry about your safety?"  
"Never" Race replied with a grin.  
Albert sighed, he gave Race one last look before speeding off into the night.  
  
  
Miraculously, the bridge was empty that night, absolutely no cars in sight.  
Race took this opportunity to slowly skate around, taking a deep breath, and being mesmerized by the sight of dozens of New York City's famous lights being reflected on the surface of the Hudson river.  
Race took the diamond from his pocket, checking to see if it was still intact. He held it up his ears, wait...  
was that, ticking?  
He carefully removed the diamond's crown, revealing it to have been a lid all along, but that wasn't his concern.  
He took out the content that lie within.  
Sure enough, there it was! Snyder's final revenge on a city that betrayed him.  
Race looked at the bomb on his hand, staring at it with mixed emotions. Race checked the time, he only had thirty minutes!  
What was he supposed to do? He could try running as far away from the city as possible, poor New Jersey though.  
He could try jumping into the Hudson but... "RACETRACK!"  
His thoughts were quickly cut off by the voice.  
He took his eyes off the bomb and looked straight ahead, only to see none other than Spot Conlon and the darn Police Department blocking his way!  
So that's why it was so strangely peaceful.  
_Oh just what I needed_   Race thought sarcastically, but in a split-second he realized that yes, this was exactly what he needed.  
  
  
_Movin' along, no I won't settle down_  
_Until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town_  
  
  
The minute he saw Race smile, Sean knew he meant business.  
Race pranced towards them, doing justice to his nickname, he moved around faster than a first prize-winning horse at the derby.  
Niney began to panic, he pulled out his gun and began frantically shooting all over.  
"STOP" Sean called out "We're not trying to kill him!" Even if they were mortal enemies and that Race was far from a saint, Sean wasn't the kind to be merciless but there was also another reason.  
Deep down, even though he would never admit it to himself, he honestly wanted to hear Race out.  
It was clear that this wasn't someone who didn't have a heart, so why work for the most heartless person in New York?  
Fortunately for them, Race was skilled enough to dodge bullets.  
Race turned to them, now with a very serious expression. He held the diamond over the edge of the bridge, threatening to let it slip.  
"Stand back!" Sean commanded, spreading his arms out. Sean just couldn't let that diamond go, not after all the trouble he saw Race go for it.  
Race smiled again, he tossed the diamond over to Sean.  
No sooner had he caught it when the lid began to slip open, revealing..  
nothing?  
  
  
_So you can keep on a runnin' around and around_  
_But you will never quite catch up to me!_  
  
  
As Spot looked inside, Race took the opportunity.  
He kicked his skates and began to jump as hard as he could, LEAPING over Spot Conlon.  
Race began to run faster than he's ever done before, checking on the bomb he clutched in his hand during the process.  
Meanwhile, Spot continued to stare at him from behind, unsure of what his next course of action should be.  
Race, on the other hand, then took hold of the string of the helicopter hovering above,  
"Ciao Conlon!" he saluted as the helicopter began to pull up.The helicopter made its way to the top of one of the bridges towers.  
It was there Race  landed, making sure to wave at the pilot, a very good friend of his, right after.  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and praying to whatever god was out there that this would work.   
Finally, with all his might, he launched the bomb in his hands high up into the sky.  
  
  
_And I know you think I'm crazy_  
_But I hope that maybe_  
_Now you'll see why..._  
  
  
As it began to explode like a gigantic fireworks display, Race could feel himself being pushed down towards the ground by a bunch of strong hands.  
"NYPD! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST RACETRACK HIGGINS!" he could hear Spot Conlon declare proudly amidst the group.  
Race however wasn't the least bit concerned, instead he grinned smugly "Well it was about time Conlon."  
  
  
_I had to try!_  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to nerd out for a few seconds. If you're gonna read this, prepare yourself
> 
> "Niney" or "Nine-fingered Donnegan" as he was often referred to is one of the historical newsies, he was mentioned as a best friend of Kid Blink according to one newspaper source. I'm a little disappointed Disney didn't include him but I guess I understand since he did grow up to be a mobster, and that doesn't actually make for "child-appropriate"  
> (although I could make the argument that Jack is based on a suspected member of the mafia but whatever...).  
> He's one of the very few historical newsies from the strike that we actually have info on including his personality (probably, newpapers weren't exactly trust-worthy back then)
> 
> I personally like to headcanon that he's a member of the Brooklyn newsies in the film and musical. Historically he's a member of the Manhattan newsies. But let's say he was swapped with Race, one of the most important BROOKLYN newsie. I think he'd fit in well in Brooklyn, being tough and all.
> 
> Regardless, if that's true or not, I decided to include him with the Brooklyn squad as part of the story since I noticed he's not recognized that much by the fandom and that's kinda sad :(
> 
> Anyways sorry for that, if you'd like to learn more about him newsboys-of-1899 did a really awesome job of explaining more about him and providing some additional research sources. 
> 
> Link to that is here: https://newsboys-of-1899.home.blog/2019/01/04/who-was-niney-donegan/
> 
>  
> 
> To those reading, Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this little thing I did :)  
>   
> There are still a lot of loose ends to this story so if I have the time, I might do a chapter 2.  
> Or maybe I won't...  
> maybe I'll keep the mystery...  
> maybe I'll leave that to the imagination. ;)


End file.
